chapter 1
by theghostlygossip
Summary: buck beast son of the beast is a new student at ever after high he was homed schooled for awhile but his father told him to go to ever after high he tries to make new friends there but since hes a rebel the royals tend to make fun of him but a girl named raven queen might change his views before legacy day enjoy and comment


chapter 1

I start my first ever school year at ever after high. My dad thought it whould be good to meet people. I whould be home school but it was his idea. Any ways i walk up the stairs to the entrace i look at ever one and there all looking at me. As walk more into the school but i got stoped by a tall man with salt and pepper. you must be buck beast the new student i need to ask you some questions then baba yaga will take over and then it started the barrage of questions. "how old are you". "im sixteen". "who is your fariytale parent or parents". the beast. everybody gasped as soon as i said that i looked embaressed. last question are you a royal or rebel. i had no idea what he was talking about i didnt know how to answer that question i dont know what your asking sorry. do you want to follow your fathers story or think that you can make your own. i looked around him to see a girl with purple and black hair crossing her fingers and whisperly chanting rebel. so i took that as a hint and said rebel i could tell that he wasent too happy with decsion but i made it and im sticking with it. he said fine and walked away then an old lady came flying up to me hello buck im the counceiler here if you have any question my door is always open and here is your scedule i grazed it over. good kingdom management then i looked up at her with a puzzeled look. well your kingdom has to be good. oh okay then thats it for my questions my office is always open and she flew off. well anouthor rebel thats all we need i heard from a far then i spoted him he was a little taller then me but not by much i walked up to him and said whats wrong with that. rebels dont get what they want royals do though you should have said that instead of rebel you might have had more friends. that got me mad well i dont care im going to right my own story and you cant stop me. maybe not but you will see in time that you could have more royal friends and not rebel ruffians he said that as hes walking away with a blonde girl. oooo i hate that guy he needs somebody to set his royal self in check. the black and purple haired girl walked up to me and said dont worry about daring hes nice once you get to know him but the royals dont take to kindly to us rebel. im guessing theres many rebels here i looke at her and smiled. not really but im glad your one of us because like we need anouthor royal. oh well can we be friends my name is raven queen daughter of the evil uh queen. truly i think she was waiting to have me freak out but i didnt the was no reason for it. arent you going to freak out. why whould i theres no need i dont care what you are on the outside its what inside that counts right. she chuckled and said yeah. the first bell rang it was time for good kingdom management yay not really it sounded dumb and boy was it the teacher was rumplestilken and he was crazy after three more periods it was lunch yay i think. i walk in the lunch room everybody was talking to the people at there tables. i grab lunch and sit alone until a girl magically apered. hellooo buck my name is kitty chesire. hi i nervously say. you know buck i can be your friend and you can tell me anything. uh huh i say in a sarcastic voice. raven comes running up kitty dont you have a better place to be. kitty looked at raven and smiled and then disapred. buck i wouldnt trust her with anything she might back fire on you and do something really awful mind if i sit here. i but my hand and gave a gesture to have her sit down. raven tured around and and waved her hand to come over here. a girl named maddy hatter came up to the table and sat down. hey i said to maddy and she said hi back me and her couldnt really start a conversation after that. so how was your first day so far asked raven. it was good and daring was pretty good so far but i still dont trust him then thats when my life ended kitty was there at the entrance of the lunch room. attention everyone raven has sent me a text. raven looked at kitty and she looked mad but i was really made one of my only friends was getting blamed for something she didnt even do then kitty went on. she said that she likes buck o wait my bad loves him and i even found this note on bucks locker. buck i love you and this is the only way i could tell you please wright back. what i didnt wright that i was here the whole time. shes right i said i grab ravens wrist. see there dating kitty yelled out. oh no were noting but i know things for sure you not going to last i pulled up ravens arm and i shot out a magic blast at kitty she moved out of the way but the blast bounced all of over it was about to hit the blonde girl but i ran up and blocked it i dont know what happend after that but i ended up in the nurses office. i sprang up i boy did i hurt. buck be carful and um raven looked uneasy


End file.
